


The No. 6 Poem Collection

by Vox (Akumeoi)



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poetry (romantic and non-romantic), usually "written" by Nezumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am the East Wind

I am the East Wind and you are a flower,  
I am your autumn and you are my spring;  
I am a mouse, so I hide and I glower,  
And only for you will I come out and sing.

I am the East Wind and you are an Aster,  
Both of us wingless and circled in scars;  
You have red eyes and your hair’s alabaster:  
It’s your face that I see when I gaze at the stars.

I am the East Wind and you are my patience,  
You wait in the city I have disowned;  
I’m no longer afraid of your open embrace,  
so Shion, it’s time that I finally came home.


	2. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on the [No. 6 Forum](http://no6.createaforum.com/karan%27s-bakery/a-z-no-6-game/) for an A-Z game. I liked it, so I kept it.

Translucent white like the driven snow,  
pure as your heart and your intentions,  
each strand soft and light-suffused,  
like the feathered head of a dandelion seed  
upon which a more hopeful man would make a wish:  
 _he loves me, he loves me not_.

-

Inky blue-black like bruises under tired eyes,  
impenetrable like your manifold designs,  
worn high and proud,  
fluttering like a banner in the breeze,  
as if you would declare your darkness.

-

_black knots tied over slim, pale fingers_  
white wisps reflected in guarded, dark eyes  
a yin-yang tangle on a silvery moonlit pillow 


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Safu.

A heart is not something you can truly own -  
you can only hold it,  
like a warm, living body  
in your arms.  
It cannot be taken, only given,  
and I know that.  
But I wanted -  
I just _wanted_ -  
well, anyway,  
at least I know enough  
not to be jealous  
of _him_ -  
because it isn't his fault  
that Shion didn't chose me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also from the [No. 6 Forum](http://no6.createaforum.com/karan%27s-bakery/a-z-no-6-game/).


	4. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one written on the [No. 6 Forum](http://no6.createaforum.com/karan%27s-bakery/a-z-no-6-game/15/?topicseen) in the A-Z game.
> 
> By Nezumi.

_I want to be equal to you_ ,  
_And I won't let you see me cry_ ,  
he says.  
_Damned if you'll ever see me cry_.

Oh, my stubborn child.  
Right now your legs are shaking so much  
that I could push you down with one finger;  
with just one finger,  
I could push you down.

What drives you to say these things?  
Is it pride?

I reach out and  
(with just one finger)  
poke his chest,  
and he stumbles backwards but  
does not fall  
from this mountain of corpses,  
this mound of the only half dead.  
He stands, still;  
he shakes, still.

Foolish child,  
did I think I was so special  
that only I could make it through this?  
That only I could guide you up  
this mountain of life and death  
and carry you through the darkness?  
His legs shake but his heart is strong.

What makes me blind to these things?  
Is it pride?


End file.
